Death's smile
by Kansani
Summary: Team 8 is on a mission, and gets attacked. KibaHina Deathfic Oneshot


**A/N: **

**My first own fic. Don't flame me, please… **

**The characters are 15-16 somewhere…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a Swedish school girl, I can't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama… Don't sue me… I have no money… I don't even own this computer I'm using…**

_Flashback_

"…_Hinata…. I… I love you! I always have! __From the moment my eyes laid on you, from the moment your sweet scent reached my nose, I knew you're the one for me! You're my first and only love, and you'll always be!" Hinata stared at her team-mate with wide eyes, shocked from the sudden confession. She moved her mouth, unable to form a real sentence._

"_K…Kiba-kun… I… You…." __Kiba walked to her and put his arms around her, pulling her close._

"_I love you so much… And… It's breaking my heart… to see you… trying to catch Narutos attention… because… I don't understand why he doesn't see you… and… because I know… you'll never love me…" She felt how her cheeks flustered, and how her heart started to beat like crazy. She had never thought that Kiba would love her; he always nagged about how he hated girls. She carefully put her arms around Kiba, and hugged him a little, hiding her face at his chest._

"_B…B…But… Kiba-kun… I… I… I love you too…" _

"… _W…What?" Kiba sounded shocked. She hugged him harder._

"_I love you too…"  
"B…But… what about Naruto?" _

"_H…He was just a substitute to you." She looked up at him, and smiled her shy smile, blushing bad. He looked at her for a while, before he grinned, showing his fangs._

"_Really?" She nodded._

"_Y…Yes…" He then put one of his hands on her neck, and leaned closer._

"_You can't understand how happy I got from hearing that." She blushed more, since their lips almost met, and she could feel his breath on her lips. She looked at his lips, and nervously licked hers. His lips were so close to hers, and she wanted to feel them, she wanted their lips to meet. But she didn't dare to lean forward, just that little bit, what if he didn't want to kiss her? Kiba then leaned a little closer to her, and now were his lips brushing towards hers. She blushed more, and he laughed when he saw it. "You've never kissed anyone… Right?" She swallowed hard, and shook her head a little._

"_N….No… But… I would like to… k…kiss you…" He smiled more, and but his lips towards hers. Her eyes widened, before she closed them. __She could feel how Kiba rubbed his tongue towards her underlip, asking for entry. She blushed more, but parted her lips so his tongue could explore her mouth. _

End of flashback.

"Hinata, what are you thinking off? We're going now!" Hinata looked up at her boyfriend, and smiled.

"Just old memories…" Kiba smirked a little.

"Oh… What kind of memories? Some nasty? I mean, you never doze of like that…" Hinata blushed, as she stood up.

"Kiba!" Kiba laughed, and dodged the slap that was coming towards him.

"Hey! I'm just joking!"

"…. Stop fooling around… We are leaving…" Shino said, standing a bit away from Kiba and Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"Ok, Shino-kun!" Kiba frowned a little.

"Ok, But you're not the leader, bugboy!" Shino looked at him.

"I **am** the leader of this team, Kiba. And you better realise it." Kiba growled a little, and Hinata laughed a little.

"Kiba, don't fight with Shino-kun, He is the leader, and he have always been." Kiba looked at her and sighed.

"Ok, ok." She laughed a little more, and kissed his check.

"You're so cute!" Shino adjusted his glasses a little.

"Please, we should get going now…It is a mission, remember?" Hinata and Kiba, who had started to kiss, got away from each other.

"Ok!" Shino sighed a little and jumped up in a tree and disappeared. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru followed him.

-------------------------

A couple of hours later.

Akamaru sniffed in the air, and barked a little. Kiba looked at him, and then at Shino.

"We're followed…" Shino looked at Kiba, and then backwards.

"Ok, be ready for an attack." Hinata looked nervous.

"O…Ok…" Kiba looked at her and smiled.

"Dot be scared Hinata! We have done this a thousand times!" Akamaru barked to agree, and Hinata smiled a little.

"Yeah… that's true…" Then suddenly a kunai came towards her back.

"Hinata! Watch out!" Kiba jumped between Hinata and the kunai, and blocked it with one of his kunais. Hinata gasped and turned around, and Shino stopped.

"Hinata, use your byakugan!" Hinata nodded, and activated her byakugan to look after the enemies 'hideout'. But before she could find it, the enemies attacked again, now from above. Hinata screamed a little, when an enemy landed in front of her, and grabbed her.

"If anyone does anything, this girl will die!" He put a kunai against her throat. Kiba and Shino stopped fighting, and Kiba growled towards the enemy.

"Let her go." The enemy looked at Kiba.

"Only if you give me the secret scroll your friend is carrying in his pocket." Kiba looked at Shino.

"Shino…" Shino looked at the enemy.

"I do not have the scroll… We have already delivered it to our client." The enemy held the kunai closer to Hinatas throat.

"To bad then… I guess I have to kill this sweetie then…" Hinata got teary eyes, and bit her lip, she didn't want to die… She couldn't die… _'If I die… it'll die too…'_ Kiba then growled again.

"No! I won't let you kill her!!"

"K…Kiba…" She looked at him. He pointed at himself.

"Take me instead!" She gasped a little.

"N…No…" The enemy laughed a little.

"Oh, so we have a little hero here?"

"Shut up! I won't let you kill Hinata!" The enemy laughed again, but suddenly stopped, and his grip around Hinata loosened.

"You should pay attention…" Shino stood behind the enemy with a bloody kunai in his hand. Hinata turned around.

"S…Shino-kun…"

"You should pay attention too, Hinata. We are in the middle of a fight here…" Shino said before he jumped away to fight an enemy. Hinata nodded and started to fight too.

----------------------------------------

Hinata was exhausted. She had picked the wrong enemy, the one she fought were apparently the strongest, and he had some kind of bloodline too.

"Tired already?" The enemy laughed. She ignored him, and tried to see where Kiba and Shino were. During the fight had they got separated, and she hadn't been able to look were they had went. She couldn't look for so long, because the enemy attacked her. "I'll put you to the eternal sleep!" She could barely dodge his attack, and gasped a little when she got a big wound on her arm. She put her hand on it, and turned to the enemy. He smirked a little, and held out his hand towards her. "You have fought well, little girl. But now will you die." Her eyes widened when a big, purple chakra ball appeared in his hand. _'Oh god… I'll die now… Kiba… Shino-kun… I'm sorry… but… this is it…' _She hadn't got the power to dodge his attacks anymore; she knew that it was useless to try anymore. She would die here. When the enemy shoot the chakra ball towards her, she closed her eyes, and thought of Kiba. _'Kiba… I should've told you… I should have told you that…' _Her thoughts got disturbed when she got pushed to the side, and by a scream. She felt something warm on her face, and she opened her eyes. They widened and she put a hand over her mouth.

"No…" Kiba stood on the spot she had been standing on, and he had a big wound in his stomach. He fell down on his knees, and Hinata hurried to him, and put her arms around him, holding him up. "K…Kiba… W…Why…" He looked at her and smiled a little.

"I… I couldn't let you die…" She got teary eyes.

"K…Kiba…" He put his hands on his wound, still smiling.

"I… I promised… I would protect you forever… Don't you remember?" She nodded.

"I… I remember… B… But…" He put one of his hands on her cheek, and stroke it.

"No… Buts… I couldn't let you die… I love you… And… you have to take care of the little fellow you have in there…" He poked at her stomach, smiling a little. She got more tears in her eyes, and blushed a little.

"Y…You knew?" He nodded a little, and coughed.

"Yes… Of course… it was obvious… You… always had your hands on your stomach… and so on…" She tried to dry her tears.

"Oh…" He smiled a little.

"Don't cry… I'll always be with you…"

"Don't say that… I'll heal you… It'll be okay…" She carefully laid him down on the ground, and started to focus her healing chakra into the wound. He tried to grab her hands.

"No… Hinata… save your chakra… to heal yours and Shinos wounds…" She ignored him, and just continued to heal his wound. Shino then came up to them.

"All the enemies are eliminated now…"

"Good…" Hinata didn't stop to heal Kibas wound. Kiba looked at her.

"Hinata… Don't care about me… heal your own wounds…" She shook her head.

"No… My wounds aren't serious…"

"Hinata…" Kiba coughed some more, and Hinata got teary eyes again when he coughed up blood. He dried away the blood, and put one hand on her cheek again. "Hinata… Please… Give me… one last kiss… And then I can… rest in peace…" She sniffed, still healing his wound.

"Don't say that… Please…"

"Hinata… please… One last kiss…" He sat up, frowning from the pain.

"Kiba… You shouldn't…" She couldn't finish the sentence, because Kiba kissed her. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, he tasted… blood... After a while ended he the kiss, and laid down again.

"Remember… our love… And be happy…" She cried more, and started to heal his wound again.

"Don't say that… I can't be happy without you…"

"Hinata… take care of our kid… Teach him or her… that love… is the greatest thing ever…"

"Shh… don't say that… It'll be fine…"

"I… love you Hinata…" After he had said that, closed Kiba his eyes and took his last breath. Hinata started to cry more, and started to focus chakra into his chest.

"Kiba… Don't leave me… It'll be fine… It'll be fine… please don't go…" Shino put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata… He is gone…"  
"No! He isn't!" Hinata focused more charka into Kibas chest. Shino carefully pulled her away from Kibas body.

"Do not lie to yourself, Hinata… You know he is gone…" She tried to get back to Kiba.

"No! I have to heal him!" Shino didn't let her go.

"He is dead… There is nothing more you can do for him…" She started to cry really much.

"No… No… Don't say that Shino-kun… Don't lie… Kiba… Kiba isn't dead… He… He…" Shino carefully hugged her.

"Hinata… He is dead…" She held onto Shinos jacket and cried into his shoulder, unable to believe it.

---------------------------

The following months were Hinata apathetic. She just laid in her bed all day, staring at the roof. Her eyes which once were full of life, were empty and dead. Her friends visited her sometimes, and talked to her, but she never answered. The only thing she ever said was Kibas name. The only times she left the house, were when Shino took her to Kibas grave. She could sit there for hours, praying, with Shino by her side, to support her. When she was done, or fell asleep, took Shino her back to her house. He was the only one who knew how deep her sorrow was, and he was the only one that actually had got contact with her after Kibas death. And he had been the one to tell her family that she was pregnant. That had made them, surprisingly, even more worried about her, and they fed her with regular intervals. When she was in her ninth month, they moved her to the hospital. When she was about to give birth to her child, she looked at Tsunade.

"If it's a boy… Name him after his father… If it's a girl… let Tsume-san name her… And Tsume-san is the one who is going to take care of the child… No one else… I want my child to be an Inuzuka from the beginning…"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata frowned a little from the labour pain.

"Remember what I said… And… put me next to Kiba…" She then started to scream, when the labour pains became too much for her.

In the waiting room, Shino and Hinatas family heard the screams. Hinatas mom squeaked a little, and hugged Hiashi hard. Shino stood up, and walked to the door. Hiashi looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Shino didn't look at him.

"I am going to say goodbye to Hinata…" He opened the door and walked into the room where Hinata were. He walked to the bed, and ignored that Tsunade yelled at him, telling him to go out. Hinata looked at him.

"S...S…Shino-kun…" He took her hand.

"Hinata… I will be here in Kibas place… To support you through this…"

"T…Thank you…" Hinata smiled before she screamed a little again. Shino squeezed her hand.

"… You are doing a great job Hinata…" She took some deep breaths and started to bear down, holding Shinos hand hard. After an hour itch, she gave birth to a baby boy, and Shino squeezed her hand. "Hinata… it is a boy…" She looked at him with shifty eyes.

"D…D…Do he l…look like Kiba?"

"Yes, Hinata… He does…" Shino looked at the baby, it had Kibas hair.

"That's good… I want to hold him… a little…" Tsunade walked to her and gave her the baby. Hinata stroke his head a little. "Little Kiba…" Shino watched her in silence, she was dying, he knew it. Tsunade looked at him, and motioned for him to come to her. He stood up and walked to her.

"She's… going to die… She has internal bleedings that I can't heal…" She whispered. Shino nodded.

"I know… And she knows it too…"

"… I'll inform her family… you stay with her…" Shino nodded and returned to the bed, as Tsunade walked out of the room. Hinata turned her face towards Shino.

"Shino-kun…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Take Kiba… Hold him… I… don't want to drop him…" She held out her baby towards him. He took the baby and held it close.

"… Is it time to go?" She nodded a little.

"Yes… It is…"

"Say Hi to Kiba from me…"

"Of course, Shino-kun… We'll be watching over you… But… Before I go… Give me a hug…" She held out her arms for him. Shino leaned down, and hugged her with one arm.

"Goodbye, Hinata…" She hugged him back, hard.

"Goodbye, Shino-kun… may you have a good life…" She let go of him, and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. "Help Tsume-san with the baby… ok?"

"I promise, Hinata… I will…" Hinata smiled a little.

"Thank you, Shino-kun…" And then she took her last breath, still smiling.

_Fin._

**A/N:**

**How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please tell me! It's my first fic… I need backup…**


End file.
